


Friends online, enemies offline

by britishflower



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, M/M, Older Characters, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper hates Bill<br/>Bill pranks Dipper<br/>Both have a blog on tumble<br/>Both are friends on tumblr<br/>Both don't really know who is the person on the other side.<br/>I saw a prompt on tumblr about what if your otp have a tumblr blog and hate one another but in real life their friends so person A finds out that person B is that person. I thought is was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill and Dipper ' Friendship'

Friday morning before school, Dipper's fingers tapped across the keyboard. He was going through his tumblr, Pine-tree-forest Answering questions, reblogging things, posting art work. It was normal. He'd post pictures of the forest he lived near at the mystery shack, people would reblog it. Even though Dipper didn't have a lot of followers like SOME bloggers his favorite, Dreaming-Demons. A blog mostly of yellow and triangles with a text board saying WELCOME TO THE MINDSCAPE! Dipper would look at the blof. Whoever was behind the screen on that blog had a imagination for drawing. One person that Dipper knew they couldn't be. Bill cipher. The blond he knew was too much airhead to be good at much but then again if he was like that Bill wouldn't becoming up with all of those pranks he pulled on Dipper. Best example, 7th grade the year Dipper became a 'star' it's where Bill thought it would be funny if he'd 'accidentally' knock of Dipper's hat, by flipping it up, and with some hair caught on Bill's hand and the bill of the hat, anybody watching saw the birth mark thus dubbing him 'Dipper' pines. Yeah no he hated the blond obnoxious and even more worse Bill had a twin of his own, Will cipher, and Dipper was okay with Will. The younger blond looked like Bill but had a completely different personality, where Bill was loud, rude, and obnoxious, Will was quiet, nice, and not as obnoxious the only problem besides Bill why Dipper didn't like him was he is a little to sensitive. Dipper pulled out of his thoughts and refreshed his dash, the message box had gotten something.  
HEY PINE TREE!  
A message sent by dreaming demon. Dipper wanted to -manly- scream. Dipper replied back.  
Hey dreaming demon.  
SO I SEE YOU LIKE PINE FOREST.  
Yeah I live rather close to one.  
I COULD TELL, WHOSE THE GIRL IN THAT ONE PHOTO?  
Oh, that's my twin sister.  
OH, YOU HAVE A TWIN.  
Yeah she's usually considered the 'fun' one.  
SHE DOES LOOK LIKE A PARTY PERSON.  
SORRY GTG MY FAMILY NEEDS ME!  
Bye.  
Dipper sat back in his chair. He just talked to Dreaming-demon. That guy was more weird than he thought.  
20-18-1-14-19-9-20-9-15-14  
Bill couldn't believe it! He actually talked to someone besides his internet friends. Bill walked away from the desktop and went to see what his brother needed from him. When Bill walked into his twins room, on the light blue bed, his twin was at the computer "how was that chat?" Will asked "Stalking me again I see," Bill replied "Bill you need to understand, I'm doing what mom told me to do," Will countered.  
20-15 19-3-8-15-15-12  
Bill opened his locker and got the things he needed, even though he barely paid attention, mostly he just took notes and never studied. It was after school, when Bill was the busiest, he used the excuse 'tutorials' to tell his friends why he couldn't come over on school day it was really just to draw. The janitors would always stumble on Bill whenever he was drawing and tell him it we time to leave awhile later.  
Bill, because he wasn't paying attention, walked smack dab into something or more like someone. Dipper pines. Bill's mind panicked but then collected itself and he immediately held his hand out to the brunette teen "Hey big Dipper," Bill said, with his trademark smirk "hey dick wad," Dipper replied back, having Bill help him up then storming off, Bill stood watching "Rude," was all he said.  
By third period Bill was in art. He was sketching a drawing, it didn't look as great as him others but only because he didn't want anyone knowing about his drawing skill and found it on his blog. The teacher tapped his shoulder and whispered "your needed in the office," so Bill walked outside the class to the office as kid's whispered to one another. Once in the office the principle spoke "Bill I've noticed that your grades have been slipping and from what I've heard you are staying after school for something else besides tutorials," "I've been staying for tutorials," Bill replied "That's not what the teachers and janitors been saying," the principle retorted "Oh right I've been drawing actually," Bill replied honestly "Thank you for the truth but since you aren't doing your work, your parents and I have choose to assign you a tutor, please come in," the principle said looking to the door and in walked....


	2. Dipper's hat

18-5-23-9-14-4 20-15 4-9-16  
Dipper had shut down his computer after the conversation with Dreaming-demon and got ready for school when Mabel called out for hiccup get ready in ten minutes.  
20-15 19-3-815-15-12  
Dipper got his books put of the locker and quickly began to make his way to class, not paying attention, and ran smack dab into someone. He groaned looking up to see who it was and surprise, surprise it's Bill cipher. The blond held his hand out and said "Hey big Dipper," with that stupid smirk of his "Hey dick wad," Dipper replied as Bill helped him up after that he made his way to class not hearing what Bill said.  
By third period Dipper was taking notes for class and the teacher said "Pines, the principle needs you," and Dipper got up and left ignoring all the idiotic students, as they snickered when he left. While he stood outside the office then he heard it "Please come in," that was the principle. Dipper walked in seeing a familiar fluff of blond "Mr. Pines you already know Mr. Cipher, you will be his tutor," the head master said "What?!" Both teens asked in unison "Let me explain, Mr. Pines you are one the best students here, 4.0 gpa and after talking it over with your parents as well as cipher's, we have chosen that it would be best to pair you both up as a tutoring set, pines will help cipher and cipher will get his grades up, and after that's done you both can go back to your regular routines," the principle explained, Dipper nodded as did Bill. Just before Bill left the principle said one last thing "One also Mr. Cipher please don't linger after school unless your here for tutoring or in a after school activities," then dismissed the blond. Dipper saw Bill walk out of the office "See you at your or my house?" Dipper asked "Let's go to mine, Will gets worrisome if I'm away for too long," Bill said the left as the bell ringed. Dipper realized Bill had took his hat... "Shit."  
Dipper had spent all day with his hoodie and finally spotted the blond with white and blue hat. On. His. Head. Dipper couldn't be more pissed. Dipper walked, stomped, over to the blond and snatched off the hat, putting it on his own head "Ready to go?" Bill asked "Whatever," Dipper said getting in the back seat of Bill's car.


End file.
